


I said It's too Late

by hopelesscharger



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Break Up, Endgame Evie/Mal (Disney), F/F, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesscharger/pseuds/hopelesscharger
Summary: In which Mal and Ben's fight at the picnic went differently. (Song: "100 Letters" by Halsey)





	I said It's too Late

_How can Midas put his hands on me again?_  
_He said "one day I'd realize why I don't have any friends"_  
_I find myself alone at night_  
_Unless I'm havin' sex_  
_But he can make me golden if I just showed some respect_

 _But I don't let him touch me anymore_  
_I said "I'm not something to butter up_  
_And taste when you get bored_  
_'Cause I have spent too many nights on dirty bathroom floors_  
_To find some peace and quiet right behind a wooden door"_

 

"Mal, you can't keep using magic like this," Ben sighed, hands in his head after Mal's picnic facade has been revealed.

"And why not?" Mal asked, hands dropping to her side with exasperation as she paced. "You know as well as I do that the laws banning magic are outdated. Magic runs through my blood just like royalty runs through yours, what matters is what we do with it."Ben stood and placed his hands on her arms, looking down at her with those soft eyes. "But you know the people won't see it that way. It wasn't so long ago the kingdoms now Auradon were being terrorized by villains. It's still fresh in the minds of those who lived through it- remember how Queen Leah reacted to you?"

Mal scoffed and crossed her arms. "Of course. The people. Your dedication to them is outstanding," her tone was sarcastic.

"What is that supposed to mean, Mal?" 

"It means that you don't have any time for me anymore, unless you're toting me around to government meetings as a trophy of your diplomatic skills! 'Oooh, look, my plan worked so perfectly I'm dating Maleficent's daughter! How awesome am I?'" Mal said in a mocking tone as she shoved Ben away.

"...Is that really how you think I think of you?" He asked, after a moment of silence.

"It's how you've shown me you think of me," She coldly replied.

Ben ran his hands through his hair. "This would be so much easier if you could just-"

"Shut up? Go along with everything? Nuh-uh. I don't think so," And with that, Mal stormed off.

* * *

 _He said "please don't go away"_  
_He said "please don't go away"_  
_I said "it's too late"_  
_I said "it's too late"_  
_He said "please don't go away"_  
_He said "please don't go away"_  
_I said "it's too late"_  
_I said "it's too late"_

 

"You did the right thing, Mal," Evie consoled her friend. It had been a few days since their fight and subsequent break up (with Ben as the dump-ee), and Mal felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

"You seem more sure of that than I am," She sighed, laying her head on her best friend's shoulder.

Her phone buzzed with a text and Mal picked it up to look at it. It was from Ben. "We can make this work. I'm sorry. Please, can we just... talk about it?"

Evie looked at it over her friend's shoulder. "What are you going to say?"

"It's too late," Mal's fingers typed, hit send, and then she tossed her phone aside to the other end of the bed.

 

_And now I can't stop thinking that I can't stop thinking_  
_That I almost gave you everything_  
_And now the whole thing's finished and I can't stop wishing_  
_That I never gave you anything_

 

* * *

_You wrote 100 letters just for me_  
_And I find them in my closet in the pockets of my jeans_  
_Now I'm constantly reminded of the time I was 19_  
_Every single one's forgotten in a laundromat machine_

 

Within weeks, word had spread that Auradon's favorite couple had split, and the jury was out for why. Some claimed it was because Mal had too much evil in her for Ben to handle. Some said it was because Ben wasn't so sweet as he looked. Regardless, the rumors swirled.

A few months later, and Mal had moved on. Purple hair back at full force. Her and Evie were in their dorm hall's laundry room, with Mal sat atop the machine as Evie poured clothes and fabric softener into the machine.

Mal gave Evie a kiss once she finished. Beneath them, in one of Mal's jean pockets being flipped around by the water, was the final love letter  she'd gotten from Ben.

 

_He said "please don't go away"_  
_He said "please don't go away"_  
_I said "it's too late"_  
_I said "it's too late"_  
_He said "please don't go away"_  
_He said "please don't go away"_  
_I said "it's too late"_  
_I said "it's too late"_


End file.
